


1000 modi per uccidere

by Phoebes



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen, Humor, No Spoilers
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebes/pseuds/Phoebes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Due avversari si fronteggiano nella sfida decisiva.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1000 modi per uccidere

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: i personaggi purtroppo non mi appartengono, ma appartengono a Joss Whedon, David Greenwolt la Warner Brothers, la Mutant Enemy Production, la UPN e la Fox. L’autrice scrive senza alcuno scopo di lucro e non intende violare alcun copyright.

La lotta era senza esclusione di colpi. I due avversari di sempre erano all’ennesima sfida. La posta in gioco stavolta era molto alta.  
S: « Ti distruggerò, Angel, dovrai chiedere pietà! »  
A: « Spike, tu sai solo parlare, poi ai fatti non concludi mai niente! »  
S: « Vedremo, vedremo. Intanto stai sicuro che ti schiaccerò come un moscerino! »  
A: « Vorrei proprio vedere. Ma se sei così incapace di prevedere le mie mosse, credo che soccomberai presto. »  
S: « Sarai tu a soccombere, mio caro… Ti strapperò i capelli a due a due fino a farli diventare dispari! »  
A: « Sempre solo parole. Vorrei vedere di cosa sei capace… »  
S: « Ah sì? Beccati questa! Colto di sorpresa? »  
A: « Non ti preoccupare, Spike, presto ti infilerò un paletto nel cuore! »  
S: « Oh no, sarò io a impalettarti! Ma prima, il cuore te lo strappo dal petto con le mie mani! »  
A: « Devi sempre esagerare… Lo sai che non lo puoi fare… Piuttosto… credo che invece ti taglierò la testa… »  
S: « Vuoi un duello con le spade? Ti staccherò pezzo per pezzo… »  
A: « Megalomane! »  
S: « …o magari ti spezzerò il collo a mani nude! »  
A: « Och! Non vale! Era un colpo sleale! »  
S: « No, s’era detto che ogni colpo era lecito! »  
A: « Allora vediamo cosa rispondi a questo! »  
S: « Credevi di prendermi alla sprovvista? Fammi solo trovare un’arma… Ecco! »  
A: « Nooo!!!! »  
S: « Muori, bello mio! Schiatta! »  
A: « NO! »

…

Sullo schermo apparve la scritta ‘game over - spike wins’, mentre il vampiro biondo esultava, senza nessuna pietà per l’avversario battuto:  
S: « Te l’avevo detto che avrei vinto! »  
A: « Sì, ma lo dici ogni volta che giochiamo alla Playstation, mentre di solito sei piuttosto scarso… »  
S: « Bè, ti confesso che ultimamente mi sono allenato parecchio con Dawn. Quella ragazza è un fenomeno ai videogiochi. Comunque non cambiare discorso: devi pagare! »  
A: « Uffa… va bene… » sbuffò il bruno infilandosi il cappotto: « Come hai detto che la vuoi la pizza? »

 

FINE


End file.
